


Vampire Addiction

by readwriteandavengers



Category: True Blood
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Content, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's never been a fan of vampires but he's tried many times to get along with them, seeing as they're always involved in his life somehow. He's either hating them, fucking them, drinking their blood, or they're drinking his. This time? Well... he's getting fucked. This is a first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Addiction

Jason sits on Sookie's couch, his lips pursed as he tries to decide whether the candle on the table in front of him his placed directly in the middle. He reaches out, pushes the candle over a centimeter and sighs. It doesn't look like it's in the center so he pushes it back. Finally, he gives up with a frustrated grunt, leaning back against the couch. It's clear he's home alone and has nothing better to do. His sister isn't around so he can't talk to her and her weird, vampire boyfriend isn't around so he can't talk to him either.

Jason glances over at the clock. It's almost midnight, only a few minutes away from the witching hour. Sookie and Bill must have just gotten their date started, meaning Jason is no closer to being able to get his day started. He lies himself down and locks his hands over his chest. Forcefully, he closes his eyes and wishes with every nerve in his body that he could just fall asleep. No such luck. Jason stays wide awake with nothing to do while his sister is out having a great time with her vampire boyfriend.

"Vampires..." Jason says to himself, with neither disgust or hatred. He only says it with exasperation, as if it's exactly what he would expect out of a vampire. He sits back up and focuses on the candle, trying to place it just right when the front door is open and closed with lightning speed. Jason would have never known it had been opened if it had not been for the slam.

Jason jumps up off the couch, on his feet as fast as a human can be. There's no sign of a person anywhere. He could have imagined it... except the corner of the rug is bent upwards, meaning someone has definitely entered. "Who the hell is there?!" Jason calls out, slight worry in his tone. It makes him curse to himself as he hurries over to the doorway. He swings the door open and glances outside. There's no sign of anyone present. "You can go ahead and speed on out of here!"

There's no answer.

Jason grumbles to himself as he shuts the door again. He looks left and then right, still no sign of anything. He stomps his way to the kitchen and flicks the light switch on. The kitchen is bathed in an eerie, bright light... but no one stands in the kitchen. He flicks the light back off.

Jason spins around, ready to head to the living room, but is met face to chest with a tall, muscular, viking vampire. Jason takes a step back and glances up at Eric with anger. "What the hell, man?! Why are you here?"

Eric has no shirt and no shoes. Only a pair of ragged looking jeans with a belt that's not doing much. The jeans hang low on his hips and even lower on his backside. The curve of his ass is very prominent but just enough to make Jason's imagination run wild. Eric glances down at Jason's toes and then his eyes drag treacherously slow up his shins, to his thighs, to his groin, his chest, and finally Eric's gaze stops at Jason's parted lips. "I was going for a run."

Jason chuckles dryly at that, giving Eric a careful look. "Right... look, Sookie's not home right now-"

"I'm not looking for Sookie."

Jason looks slightly caught off guard by Eric's bluntness but recovers well with a short nod. "Uh, then I'm not too sure what i can do for you, man-"

"Yes you do. You summoned me here, Jason. I can feel it thriving through my system."

Jason's eyes widen as he lets those words set in. He scratches the back of his head, puzzled. "I don't think so... I was only sittin' here, thinkin' about Sookie and Bill."

"What about Sookie and Bill?" Eric pushes further, taking a step closer to Jason. Jason looks around the room, as if he knows what's going to happen but just simply can't believe it.

"I guess... not Sookie and Bill. I was thinking about vampire boyfriends, specifically."

The corner of Eric's mouth curves up and it knocks Jason breathless. It's something so rare, to have a viking vampire smiling in front of you, with his pale skin begging for bruises and his eyes shining with mirth. Jason can't think of anything he's ever seen as beautiful and as rare as Eric's seductive smirk that he's desperate to take advantage of the situation. He wants to see Eric smile like that more often, but only for him. He wants to watch others be knocked off their feet when they realize that Eric Northman smiles but only for Jason Stackhouse.

"Jason..." Eric says soothingly, cold hand coming out to rest on Jason's waist. Jason wants to say no, only because it makes no sense to say yes, but his mouth doesn't work. "Perhaps you should repeat what you just told me."

Jason nods and gulps as Eric's thumb weasels under his shirt and rubs on his lower hip. "I was-" Jason stops, gasping when Eric's fangs suddenly make an appearance. It's enough to make Eric smile once more, this time smug. "I was thinking about vampire boyfriends. Because Sookie and Bill are on a date-"

"And did I come up in your thoughts?" Eric cocks his head to the side, staring at the junction of Jason's neck.

Jason shakes his head, answering honestly. "I don't recall thinkin' about you."

Eric clicks his tongue against the rough of his mouth, as if he disagrees with Jason. "Oh, Jason. I'm disappointed." Eric leans in as he speaks, his lips only centimeters from Jason's. His back his arched and his head is tilted towards the shorter man. His free hand finds Jason's chin and tilts his mouth towards him, making it easier to press his lips to Jason's. The house grows silent and everything seems to be vibrating. Jason can feel every nerve in his body waiting, anticipating the kiss... but he never receives it.

Eric grins as he leans away, studying Jason's frown. "You want me to kiss you."

Eric's statement almost makes Jason want to snap something back but he can't find an ounce of smarts left in him. He's too distracted, need and want overcoming everything else. "Yes."

Eric's tongue darts out against his fangs as he thinks. His hands never stop moving, never falter. The hand on Jason's chin trails away, curving around his biceps and then finding a temporary home at Jason's wrist. Jason gasps as Eric's forefinger trails along a vein, the feeling cold and foreign. "Never." Eric's strong in his statement as he leans forward. His lips find Jason's neck yet his fangs never graze Jason's skin. He's almost amazed until he's distracted by Eric's swirling, adventurous tongue.

"Eric..." Jason has to grip onto Eric's hair and pull him back away from his neck, the feeling nearly enough to send him over the edge. He's breathing heavy and can't look the vampire in the eye as he utters his words sloppily. "W-we should find... a better place."

Eric laughs, knowing well that he's debauched Jason well enough. He's can tell the shorter man wants to say something else but in one swift movement, he's got Jason's legs wrapped around his center and Jason's ass cradled in his hands tenderly. Jason takes a deep breath at the sudden change, the fact that his feet are no longer on the ground and he could barely tell, but he's smiling. Eric smiles back and nods upstairs. "I'm going to take you for a ride, Jason Stackhouse."

Jason's eyes light up at that and he darts forward. Eric's head tilts back the slightest but he allows their lips to meet for only a second. Jason's pulling back, excitement on his face. "I'll be the best you've ever had, Eric Northman."


End file.
